A first group of users may create a collection of content items that is shared with a second group of users. In certain scenarios, a first group of users may want to control what is seen by the second group of users. For example, if both the first group of users and the second group of users have access to the same version of the collection of content items, internal comments and/or changes to the one or more content items in the collection may be visible to the second group of users when the one or more content items in the collection is being revised by the first group of users. Consequently, a work product (e.g., collection of content items) with internal comments (e.g., by the service provider) and/or visible changes may result in a work product that looks incomplete and/or unprofessional.
Thus, there is a need to provide a collection of content items to a second group of users that does not include internal comments and/or visible changes.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that other alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.